Gardener of Konoha v2
by Lord Dragon Claw
Summary: Let's try this again. A different Kyuubi attacks Konoha, for a different reason than one would expect: to protect humanity from its past. Also, a mysterious figure visits the Hokage, claiming to be related to young Naruto.


Gardener of Konoha

by Lord Dragon Claw

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter One: Bringing the House Down

* * *

Danzou laughed as his ANBU Ne brought the crate in. He signaled to them to open it. Inside was a large metallic device shaped something like a carrot, or perhaps a radish. But from his research on the Ancients, this was their ultimate weapon, capable of destroying entire cities! If his ANBU Ne could reverse-engineer it, Danzou would have no trouble becoming Hokage and he'd be able to eliminate all the other villages once and for all!

Why there were strange, pink-flowered vines wrapped around the weapon he was unsure.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was rampaging through the village, ignoring every attack made against it. He finally found a building and sniffed at it. Smelling what he knew what he was looking for, the gigantic white and red fox obliterated the structure with one sweep of one of his tails and began to dig through its lower levels.

* * *

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, was perplexed as to why the fox was simply attacking that one building and had merely been frantically searching for something. Still, a Bijuu of this caliber being loose was dangerous, which was why Minato had been quickly working on his seals to make sure the giant demon fox would be trapped, and that it would be beneficial for the host.

Too bad that due to the stress of the Kyuubi's attack, his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, had died while she was going into labor. The medic-nins frantically performed a cesarean section to save the child, Naruto. Being far too honorable to ask another family to sacrifice their child to become the container for the fox, Minato had regretfully decided to use his own son. It would work especially well due to his heritage and Kushina's heritage, if their lineage scrolls were to be believed. This would be the first successful sealing of the nine-tailed Bijuu, if he pulled it off correctly.

* * *

The Kyuubi could smell it! Those flowers that he had placed on the weapon were there to lead him to it if it was ever stolen. Being the only part of his treasure trove that was actually dangerous, the fox decided to put the flowers upon it. He'd have to eat it, which could mean his ultimate demise (and that was why he hadn't eaten it before), but he'd never let humanity acquire that power in order to destroy their own world a second time. Never!

Finally, he hit pay dirt - he finally had dug and sliced through all of the reinforced layers of the bunker under that building and had found the bomb with several humans around it. Not knowing which of them was responsible (and not really caring either), he shoved his maw into the hole and swallowed the old, crippled one and the bomb in one gulp. Flicking his tongue around he ate the four masked ninja who were also in the room.

Finally satisfied, he decided to take his leave and attempted to leave the way he had come, still ignoring all the attacks made against him, even if some of them had actually wounded him. But then a giant frog landed in front of him. What was his name? Ah yes, Gamabunta. The boss of the toad summons. And a blonde-haired man with a small baby on top of the amphibian's head? What was he planning to do? If he tried to sacrifice the child to him, he'd kill the man for his stupidity.

A... justu? Summoning another toad perhaps? The fox's eyes went wide when he saw what had been summoned: the disfigured form of the Shinigami! Coincidentally, the Death God was also a colleague of the fox's who had been seriously injured during the time humanity nearly destroyed itself and demons ran rampant.

The Shinigami sighed, but grasped onto the Kyuubi's body.

**Forgive me, my old friend,** it said to him in his mind. **But this will save you from the death that awaits you. Also, I unfortunately cannot go against this summoner's wishes, even though they are noble in nature. It is for the best.**

As the Kyuubi's mind, body, spirit, and soul began to be shoved into the seal upon the child's belly, the fox muttered four words which confused all who heard them save the Shinigami: "**Koenma, I forgive you.**"

* * *

Years later, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, wanted to strangle the owners of the sixth orphanage he had sent the young Uzumaki Naruto to. He sighed and decided to take care of that bit of paperwork later, as a visitor had come calling and demanded to speak with the Hokage and refused to speak with anyone else.

The visitor had black spiky hair held out of his eyes by a white bandana around his forehead. His red eyes seemed to shine and his skin was slightly tanned, and he appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties. He was shorter than average, being about one-hundred-fifty centimeters (slightly shorter than five feet) tall. He had a sword on his left hip and his right arm was bandaged. He wore almost all black. He also had a hitai-ate (forehead protector) tied to his right upper-arm, with the kanji for "remember" and a spiral, which Sarutobi took to mean "Remember Uzugakure no Sato" (Village Hidden Among Whirlpools).

"Hmmm," began the Sandaime. "I wonder why you're here... Jaganshi-san."

"Call me Hiei, Hokage-sama."

At the Sandaime's nod, the shorter man continued.

"I know of your Jinchuuriki."

The Hokage tensed, and his four hidden ANBU prepared to attack.

"I also know who his parents were. I am a distant relative of his mother's, and wish to take care of him."

The Hokage relaxed a bit, but was still edgy. "How can I be sure of your intentions?"

"The boy will have a bloodline. I assume Kushina never showed you her forehead?"

Confused, the Hokage shook his head. Hiei removed the white bandana from his head, revealing a slit which soon opened slowly, revealing a glowing teal object. Once the object stopped glowing, it revealed itself to be an indigo slitted eye.

"The Jagan (Evil Eye), after which my clan was named. Kushina's mother used to be a Jaganshi, which is why she had it. It is dominant, but unfortunately most of my clansmen do not receive proper training in its uses, and thus perish by accident. Unless you want him to kill himself and those around him, you will let me look after him."

"You aren't trying to hypnotize me with that thing, are you?" asked the Hokage, glancing at the menacing eye.

"No. My Jagan just doesn't like you. The Jagan has a mind of its own and mine believes that your village did something to cause the Kyuubi to attack. The Jagan does not suffer fools unless its host has a strong enough will and has been highly trained."

The Sandaime thought about it. He knew that if Hiei was telling the truth, then Naruto would likely go on a rampage soon when his bloodline activated. "You would be willing to go through a psyche evaluation and be instated as a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato?"

Hiei paused for a moment before answering. "Yes."

* * *

Hiei was made a Chuunin once the results for his psyche evaluation came back. Morino Ibiki, the head of the Torture and Interrogation, was impressed. Though the man had secrets, Hiei had no intentions of betraying Konoha. Ibiki determined that, like Uzumaki Kushina, Hiei was indeed from Whirlpool Country before it fell to the might of Amegakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in Rain.

Hiei proved himself to be very capable as a ninja and as a diplomat. He soon made Jounin and put his Konoha hitai-ate opposite of his "Remember Uzugakure no Sato" hitai-ate, on his left upper-arm.

In the meantime, he adopted Naruto and began to train him. Though Naruto wanted Hiei's clan name, Jaganshi, Hiei insisted that he use his mother's name, Uzumaki.

"Naruto. You should keep the name Uzumaki."

"Why?"

"It was your mother's name."

"You knew my mother? Who was my father?"

"I don't know. But your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a great kunoichi. You should honor her memory by keeping her name."

Hiei also told Naruto of his mother's love of jokes and pranks. She loved to laugh and was excellent at water and earth jutsu, but was truly a fire jutsu user, due to her Jagan.

Training went rather well, despite Naruto's total lack of control. Hiei had learned a great deal about chakra, which was the exact same energy that everyone had claimed was spiritual energy back when he was younger. In fact, he learned a lot from the man known as the Sage of the Six Paths who discovered chakra and began to teach it to humans. Over the millennia he had been alive, Hiei had learned a lot about the tricks that could be done with chakra as well as various teaching methods. He also knew that every human who was now alive had demonic blood in their veins, allowing them to more easily access their chakra.

* * *

A year later, when Naruto turned five, Hiei decided that it was time for the Jagan to "awaken" in Naruto. He used his Jagan to make contact with a medic-nin friend of his, whom also had the Jagan. He then contacted the Hokage, and was granted audience.

"Hokage-sama."

"Hiei."

"Naruto is about to awaken his bloodline; I can sense it with my Jagan and it will happen tonight. I need to take him outside the village so that it may be safely awakened."

"Shouldn't I send an ANBU squad with you?"

"It could be dangerous for them, as none of them will have a Jagan."

"I... don't understand."

"The awakening of a Jagan can be extremely explosive. The only people who could survive it would be another who has a Jagan, as that would allow them to control the newly awakened Jagan. On rare occasion though, the new Jagan is docile, but I do not wish to take that chance."

* * *

Hiei was granted a clearing ten kilometers to the south of Konoha, away from any villages and hopefully any prying eyes. However, the Sandaime was a little nervous about letting the three-eyed man out of his sight, so he secretly sent an ANBU to follow them. Unfortunately, his choice of ANBU happened to be a former ANBU Ne (Root) named Sai, who planned on killing the Jinchuuriki to avenge the death of Danzou. Still, he did manage to follow Hiei without detection, or so he thought.

Hiei, being a humanoid demon almost as old as the Kyuubi, had learned much about duplicity, lying, knowing when you're being followed or watched, deceit, and a bunch of other things demons did. Considering the fact that he also met the Sage of the Six Paths when he awakened his bloodline, the Rinnegan, and "discovered" chakra, Hiei also followed the history of the various Ninja Hidden Villages, learning all their tricks to detection and stealth, even if he couldn't perform them himself. Therefore, he knew Sai was there, which would be rather unfortunate for the ANBU.

The Sandaime, who knew Sai had a connection to Danzou, figured that the artist-ninja was expendable, and if the awakening of the Jagan was as dangerous as Hiei claimed... Well, he wouldn't lose sleep over getting rid of the emotionless ANBU. Sarutobi Hiruzen knew he'd feel a little guilty later anyway, but he felt that emotions gave a ninja additional strength, when appropriately used. He felt Sai was a worthless drone, so if he survived then Sarutobi was assured Hiei would return - or Naruto would, at least. If Sai died, he might lose Naruto, but then he could send Tenzou, Uchiha Shisui, and Uchiha Itachi, three of his best ANBU, as well as the ANBU Captain, Hatake Kakashi if needed. Either way, Naruto would become a Konohanin when he got older.

* * *

Naruto was excited, especially since his "Unca Hiei" said he was going to awaken his bloodline today. They went out to the clearing and met a blue-haired woman. She introduced herself as Jaganshi Chou, a member of the same clan as "Hiei-senpai." She had blue eyes, tanned skin, and was very slender in appearance. She was also a little flat-chested and tall. She had a hitai-ate much like the one on Hiei's right arm, only the cloth was white with a red stripe as opposed to Hiei's pure black cloth. She wore a one-piece black spandex suit that stopped at the base of the skull, a third of the way down the thigh, and was sleeveless. Over that were beige slacks taped down at the ankles and a white lab coat that said "Shisei" (Life and Death). Her feet were adorned with simple black cloth slippers. She had a white headband covering her forehead as well as a rebreather over her mouth and nose.

"Naruto," began Hiei. "Chou-kohai will help you to awaken your Jagan. Do everything she says."

"Hai, Unca Hiei!"

Chou had the boy lay on a table she unsealed from a scroll, and she strapped him in. Both Hiei and Chou removed their headbands, revealing their Jagans.

Chou immediately noticed Sai with her Jagan, hiding some distance away with a spyglass coated in an anti-glare glaze (to prevent someone noticing light reflecting off of the lens or casing).

_Hiei-senpai..._ began Chou, telepathically.

_I know, Chou-kohai. When the Jagan is implanted, I'll kill the rat, unless he tries to break for it beforehand. Either way, his head will be in a box._

_Thank you._

* * *

Hiei returned to Konoha carrying a snoring Naruto and a box. Rather than putting Naruto to bed, Hiei marched into the Hokage Tower and demanded to see the Sandaime. Since the secretary on duty was rather fearful of the shorter-than-average Jagan user, she let him go right into the Hokage's office. The Hokage was actually having a meeting with Kakashi, Tenzou, Itachi, and Shisui (since they saw a pillar of orange, blue, and black flames from Konoha that probably signified Naruto's Jagan awakening), but all five ninja turned to the door as Hiei kicked it down, the four ANBU readying weaponry. Considering the topic of the meeting, they didn't relax at Hiei's questioning scowl.

The three-eyed demon gently placed the sleeping Naruto down on a couch and turned to the Hokage, bringing the box with him.

"I believe this belongs to you, Hokage-_sama_," he said, sounding displeased and a little betrayed, though he perfectly understood the Hokage's reasoning and accepted it.

He placed the box on the desk and opened the lid, revealing Sai's head lying next to his ANBU mask. Most of the hair had been burned off, and his face was scorched. Where his head had been severed from his body, it was cauterized and still smoking a little. Also, the mask appeared to have been warped by extreme heat. Still, the face was recognizable, despite all the damage to it, and his face was contorted into an expression of surprise and sheer terror.

Itachi and Shisui, being rather young and green as ANBU, gasped at the sight. Tenzou and Kakashi merely sighed, having seen too many disturbing things in their shinobi careers to be bothered by the head. The Hokage's eyebrows rose a bit, betraying his surprise.

"I have half a mind to leave Konoha and take my charge with me," stated Hiei, projecting a little killer intent as he said it.

The Hokage sighed as he closed the box. "I am sorry for sending him to spy on you. I needed to make sure that you wouldn't run off with Naruto once you left the confines of the Hidden Village with him. You see, you've only been here a year, and trust takes a while to build. I was just doing what I felt was best for the boy."

Hiei already knew this, but he still visibly relaxed, which caused the four ANBU to also relax a bit.

"Apology accepted, Hokage-sama. I am sorry for overreacting."

"No need to apologize for that, Hiei. Now, did Naruto awaken the Jagan?"

"Yes. Did you see the pillar of fire?"

"Yeah, we did. It awakened, I take it."

"Did it ever. A little less than half of that pillar was mine, trying to get Naruto's Jagan under control and the boy's third eye will only grow stronger over the years. The clearing? Only ashes are left. I believe the shock wave killed that ANBU you sent after me, and the heat caused his body to catch flame, despite him being far enough away from the actual fires."

The Hokage nodded. "I take it Naruto will have an affinity for fire."

"Most likely, though his mother had a triple affinity for fire, water, and earth."

"An odd combination."

"Yes. Anyway, would you like to see his Jagan? It has a unique coloration amongst Jagan users."

"Unique?"

Hiei nodded and gently lifted the snoozing boy and placed him in a chair across the desk from the Hokage. The five other ninja could see a slit on the boy's forehead. Hiei removed his headband and opened his Jagan, which glowed its trademark teal before becoming indigo again.

"Mine is the usual coloration, with variants being various shades of purple, blue, and red. Naruto's will be rather different when you see it. Now, I shall open it with mine without waking him, as the awakening drained him a great deal."

Hiei's Jagan glowed teal, and Naruto's began to open. The boy's Jagan was glowing dark red-orange, and when it finally stopped glowing, it revealed a bright green iris with a slitted pupil. However, even the pupil was different from Hiei's - Hiei's Jagan had a vertically slit pupil, whereas Naruto's was horizontal.

When Hiei's Jagan stopped glowing, Naruto's slowly slid closed. Hiei closed his as well and returned the headband to its place.

"Unique, like I said. When the glow is one color, the iris is usually a similar color, if not the same one. He is the first that I know of to have this coloration."

"What could it mean?" asked Tenzou.

"Well, unusual colors usually come from new blood coming into the Jaganshi family line. Naruto's father was one of no bloodline and almost no name. Kushina's father was not of the Jaganshi either. So I am unsure if one of them caused it to happen. The other possibility is his... 'condition' influenced it."

"Any possibility of the Kyuubi taking control of the Jagan?" asked Kakashi.

Hiei gave a short laugh. "No. A Jagan will not allow anything to control it except for another Jagan and its host."

"You're sure?" verified the Hokage.

"It's a part of Jaganshi lore. The one with the strongest Jagan becomes clan head when he comes of age. Naruto will eventually surpass me when it comes to that. Besides, what few Jagan users remain can gang up on the boy if he ever lets the demon loose, because the Jagan can control only one other Jagan at a time, and a controlled Jagan can control no other Jagan."

"Wait... there are more Jaganshi out there?"

"Only a small number of Jagan users, with nearly twice as many who do not have the Jagan. Awakenings tend to kill off most of our children who will awaken them, unfortunately. The ones who awaken them are of the Fire Branch of the Jaganshi Clan. The Ice Branch never awakens the Jagan, but they are masters of chakra manipulation and a rare few manage to awaken the Hyoton bloodline." (Ice Release)

Hiei went on to explain that a large group of the Ice Branch left Whirlpool and settled in Water Country. The recent civil wars and bloodline purges probably wiped out the remainder of them in that country. When Whirlpool was attacked, the Jaganshi Clan was the first to oppose Salamander Hanzou, and most did not survive. What remained of the Jaganshi fled very far northeast to Swamp Country, which bordered Lighting Country. There they had hidden themselves, though Uzumaki Kushina had fled with her father to Fire.

"Could you possibly contact the rest of the Jaganshi and have them join Konoha?" asked the Hokage.

"It's possible. I'll contact them."

* * *

Naruto showed greater control over his chakra now that his Jagan had "awakened." Over the next few months, Naruto tended to get faster and stronger, and more focused. Still, in loving memory of his mother, the boy pranked various people, including those who did not like him.

At the same time, members of the Jaganshi Clan began to trickle into the Hidden Village, including Chou. Naruto was smart enough to act like he had never met the woman before when she arrived. Soon, the Jaganshi had their own clan compound found to the south of the Hyuuga Compound. The total number of members of the Jaganshi Clan proved to be few indeed - only fifty-seven. When compared to the Hyuuga's two-hundred and six or the Uchiha's three-hundred and thirteen, or even the non-bloodline clans such as the Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, or Yamanaka, that was a very small number. Including Naruto, only nine were Fire Branch children, with ten adults (including Hiei). The ones of the Ice Branch numbered seventeen children of various ages with nineteen adults. Most of the children were older by a year or so than Naruto (and tested into Genin rank), whereas there were three who were younger than he, one of which was from the Fire Branch. Most of the adults made Chuunin or Jounin.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, Tenzou, Shisui, Itachi, Hiei, and Hiashi," began the Hokage. "As you know, I had to create the Council to help me with civil matters after the Kyuubi attack. However, some of the Council members are trying to take control of the entire village, and I suspect that the Uchiha Clan may be in on it."

Shisui and Itachi were confused.

"Yes, I remember that the two of you are Uchiha. And Ibiki's latest psyche evaluation on the two of you assured me that you were still both loyal to Konoha."

"You want us to uncover and bring to light the conspiracy?" asked Hiei.

"No. I do want you all to watch the Uchiha Clan and the Council to discover what they are planning. Also, Hiashi and Tenzou, do you remember Danzou?"

Both men nodded.

"Seems he was responsible for the Kyuubi attack. He stole some sort of weapon from the treasure hoard of the fox and brought it within the village. And yes, that was very upsetting, but the disturbing thing was how he had learned of the weapon, which we assume the fox devoured before the Yondaime sealed it. We cracked the code in his secret documents in his ANBU Ne bunker which the Kyuubi breached. He mentions the name Uchiha Madara multiple times, and the evidence points that he was given the information only a couple of months before the fox attacked."

"Ma... da... ra!?" asked Shisui. Itachi and Hiashi both went wide-eyed.

"Yes. The originator of the Uchiha Clan. Apparently he has already accomplished what my student Orochimaru was trying for - immortality."

"Didn't he fight with the Shodai over the title of Hokage?" asked Hiei.

"Yes, he did," replied Itachi.

"What are you planning, Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi.

"Well, first of all, I'll need you to try and influence the Council to support me, rather than oppose me as my former teammates seem to be doing now. Hiei can help you with that as well..."

* * *

Naruto was definitely happy now that he had a clan of his own. He had family for the first time in his life! Having a family to come home to made the glares of the ignorant villagers more bearable. He also had other children who he could play with, even if they were not the same age as he. He did not have to pull pranks to get attention anymore, but he still made paint bombs and such and pulled his pranks, to honor his mother's trickster legacy.

When he finally started at the Academy, he was loathe to go, as that meant he could not be with his cousins the whole day long, though he did let Chou take him to the Academy when she told him he couldn't become a ninja otherwise.

He actually made friends with Nara Shikamaru, the laziest boy in the class, Akimichi Chouji, the largest in the class, Aburame Shino, the quietest in the class, and Hyuuga Hinata, who was a very shy girl indeed.

He tended to get into prank wars with Inuzuka Kiba, much to the annoyance of their instructors. Naruto did not slack off in his work, though. He studied with Shino often and proved to be rather talented, except when it came to the Bunshin (Clone) and Henge (Transformation) jutsu as they were simple illusionary jutsu. Naruto, despite all his control, continued to flood his jutsu with too much chakra. Kawarimi (Body Replacement), which switched the user with a nearby object to avoid attacks, could not be overwhelmed with more chakra. Though he used enough chakra to do the jutsu no fewer than six times, he still managed to do it because the more chakra poured into it, the faster the switch became.

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura tended to stay away from Naruto, much to the disgust of Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father. It was because Sakura's parents had filled both of their heads with how Naruto was such a bad boy and they should stay away from him.

Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Itachi, tended to get into competitions (read: fights) with Naruto, especially since Sasuke believed the Sharingan was superior to the Jagan, and both Naruto and his Jagan didn't like the other boy's sass.

* * *

Soon, the members of the Jaganshi learned that Naruto seemed to have a green thumb. Hiei encouraged his new hobby, especially since he knew who it was the boy held. The Jaganshi Clan Head eventually invited Tenzou over and they tested Naruto's elemental affinity.

When Naruto held the card and channeled his chakra into it, half of it became wet and the other half crumbled, showing that he had Water and Earth as his primary affinities. But before anything else happened, what remained of the paper split and burst into flames, showing that the boy would also be proficient in Wind and Fire, which was rather unusual for a Jagan wielder, as Fire was usually their main element, or was one of the primaries when they had more than one. Still, Hiei was not all that surprised.

They soon discovered that Naruto had abilities similar to the Mokuton (Wood Release), if they were not the Mokuton itself.

Hiei knew that they were the Mokuton, however. The Senju Clan, from which the Mokuton wielders came from, were descendants of the Kyuubi, whom was the originator of the clan. The Shodai, Senju Hashirama, was one of the last ones to have the Mokuton, aside from Tenzou whom had been experimented on by Orochimaru who was attempting to recreate the Mokuton. Although most people would assume that Naruto was related to the Shodaime Hokage, Hiei knew it was simply the influence of the fox.

Still, Naruto having two bloodlines would elevate him to celebrity status. It would be a good thing, if not for the fact that some people from other Hidden Villages would try to kill a "relative" of the Shodai Hokage. So, everyone who knew was sworn to secrecy.

* * *

End Chapter One.

Next chapter: School life and death.

Authors Notes

First of all... voting on the pairings in this story is closed. We've got a haremfic now, folks. Four girls at the most. And don't vote on which girls you want - I've already picked out two and the other two are iffy at the moment.

Yes, I decided to totally revamp the story and change everything. I think it'll work better this way. Also, blame M2J MandalorianJedi's story "Ultimate Kekkei Genkai: The Jagan" for the initial inspiration to write this fic and (because I was reading it again) for inspiring me to totally change everything. Give it a read.

Also, I decided to just go ahead and reveal why Kurama decided to attack Konoha.

Koenma's father died when the demons ran rampant after the human world nuked itself. Koenma could not avoid the fighting and became disfigured, but gained a great deal of power. That is how he became the Shinigami we see in Naruto.

Hiei is lying through his teeth about the Jagan being a bloodline, though he really is a relative of Naruto's on his mother's side. He is one of Naruto's ancestors. Kushina also had the Jagan.

Anyone who has the Jagan refers to Hiei as senpai, or senior/teacher/mentor, because he helps them to learn how to use their Jagans. He also helps them to develop new powers whenever possible. Unfortunately, the survival rate of the Jagan implant surgery is rather low for most people, meaning that the number of Jagan users is fairly low. Naruto, having an insane healing factor due to Kurama's influence, would be hard-pressed to die from the Jagan implant surgery, even if he tried to. A prerequisite for the Jagan is to either have a parent who had one or to have a Fire affinity, which is why Hiei was able to get one in the first place. If the person's primary element is Water and does not have Fire as another primary, or can use the Hyoton, they can not have the Jagan, even if one of their parents was a Jagan user.

Yeah, I got rid of Danzou, and now Sai is dead. I wanted them out of the way for various reasons that I won't divulge here.

The two branches of the Jaganshi are there because Hiei invited the descendants of Kuwabara Kazuma and Yukina into his Clan after the nuclear holocaust killed his sister and Kuwabara, even though Hiei thought that Kuwabara's Spirit Sword was barbaric.

Yeah, so we now know that the Senju Clan came from Kurama.

Descendants of other characters will be revealed as I go.

Thanks to Vassago-Toxicity for keeping up with me. Cylon One is still recovering; good luck, mang!

Please note that the original version has been moved to "Dragonlord's Brain Dump".


End file.
